Ryume Clone?
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Basically Ryume goes out on a mission and this chick tricks Hikuro into thinking she's Ryume. When the real Ryume comes back, Hikuro doesn't know who is the real one. Hikuro's POV with exeption of some 3rd person. Not my best but good
1. Chapter 1 Arguments Already

Okay, so here's the situation: I, Hikuro Atsukai, am now facing a stupid bad guy with my girlfriend's throat under his hand's grasp and I have no weapon except my fists. And, okay, I lied about _one_ thing. She's not _actually_ my girlfriend but I sure as hell wish she was. Her name's Ryume Kazemizu and, as usual, she was getting sick and tired of being captured and used as hostage, experimented, harassed, or just by accident. It's probably because she was so cute and pretty… well, at least from _my_ point of view. Hey, I'm a guy, what can I say?

"You better back off before I choke your pretty chicky here." The idiot tried to threaten me.

Ryume growled and snapped at him, "For the last time, stop calling me that!" She glared and everything she looked at, obviously in a bad mood. It was kinda rare to see her in a bad mood and her showing it, but I have to agree with her, I'm fed up of these morons too.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head covered with long dark brown hair. My bangs cover pretty much most of my face-according to other people-, but I can see perfectly fine. "Dude, listen, I am _really_ not in the mood for this, and neither is my pretty chicky."

"Excuse me?" Ryume gaped at me.

I'm used to her remarks about mine. "It's early, it's our day off, Mr. Uchiha isn't here to piss me off, and I don't feel like cleaning up the mess when I'm done with you,"

The moron with a sash over his goddamn eyes laughed at me, his voice was pretty raspy as if he drinks…as if I'm the one to talk. But at least I don't get too drunk and drink regularly… So what if I'm just fourteen/fifteen. I'm responsible enough! "You think I'm just going to hand her over? I don't think so punk."

Wow. That's a new one. "Hn. Never heard anyone call me punk. Usually it's other things like jerk, asshole, annoying brat, garbage…"

The bad guy jerked his hand and his grip tightened around Ryume's neck, making her fall to her knees, clutching her throat. "You better hurry up and save your girl, punk. I might just kill her."

"Nahh, I don't think you'll kill her. She's too cute to die." I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. This got a grin out of him too, but in a different way. He thought what I said was supposed to be a challenge and then started to actually choke Ryume! Holy crap! I didn't know he'd actually try to kill her! Too far, pal. No one messes with my girl.

I ran up to him then in a flash, was instantly behind him, smacking him on the back of the neck with the side of my hand, making him loose his grip on Ryume and fall to the ground. Hikuro saves the day once again. I caught Ryume before she could fall too far and put her in my arms. Geez she was beautiful. She coughed a few times trying to get her breath back then looked up at me, for the first time noticing I was holding her.

Then she glared at me! She glared at me, stood up, and walked away from me just like that. No thank you, no nothing. Ugh, great. Now she's mad at me. I rolled my eyes and walked with her, "All right, what did I do this time?"

"You play around too much."

"Geez, a bit too straight-forward, don't ya think?"

The she stopped and raised an eyebrow at me, her lips in a tight line. "You're the one to talk." She shook her head and mocked me, "No, I don't think you'll kill her. She's too cute to die." And she stomped off.

I thumped myself with my palm to my forehead. Crap. I said too much when she wasn't in the mood. Why the heck was she so angry anyway? Sasuke was on a mission with her teammates Risu and Rynn and my teammates Itazura and Kinaga. We were pretty much alone so we can spend more time together. Just the two of us, something I love to do. But nooo, she just _has_ to be in a bad mood! I sighed, shook my head, put my hands in my deep pockets of my oversized tan jacket, and walked to the ramen bar. Well, then again, her guardian (and only family), Kasaigaru wasn't here. He was a huge blue and black wolf that was always quiet, protective and _always_ knew what was going on. It's like he's always watching her no matter where she was. And he was never here either. He's always away on important missions or meetings with important figures like the Hokage and other leaders from different regions.

But other than Kasaigaru, her teammates (Rynn and Risu), me, Sasuke, and Neji; we were Ryume's only family. Then again, she was half Uchiha so she was a …cousin… to Sasuke. Ugh. Jerk. I hated him with all my heart but Ryume was in love with him. And of course! _I'm_ in love with her along with Sasuke being in love with her! Man, I picked the wrong girl. But it's all worth it. She saved my life so many times. In battles and mentally. I was a pretty bad kid back in my home village (the Sand Village). Ryume went on a mission there with everyone else and she met me. Once I think about it, I was a pretty big jerk to her. If only I could go back and fix that. But if I did, I don't know if I'd still be here with her.

I stopped walked and cried out, messing with my hair furiously. I hate thinking. Thinking was never my thing. I looked up and did an anime sweat-drop. Neji Hyuuga was staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh… Hey Neji. What's up?" I said trying to cover up my incident with too much thinking-something Neji does a lot.

"Nothing much…" He gave me look then looked away, thinking. Ew, thinking. "What happened?" He suddenly asked.

It got me off guard and I crossed my arms, "What? Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no idea why Ryume's all pissed."

Neji sighed, "So she _is_ mad. What did you do this time?"

"_This time?_ Man, that hurts."

"Well it hurts to see her mad also."

Drat. He's good. "Well it's true. I have no idea why she's mad. She got captured again by an amateur…" and I told him the story.

Neji sighed again, closing his eyes. He's pretty good at dealing with me. Usually people would bonk me on the head or yell at me…then I wouldn't make it any better by yelling back or threatening them. Another reason why everyone thought I was a jerk or annoying. Everyone except Ryume, that is. "Well you better go check up on her before she asks for too many mission from Tsunade."

"Yeah you gotta point there," another thing about Ryume. She lets out her stress by working, cleaning, training, or doing to many missions she's usually not up to. "Guess I'll go look for her. See ya." I walked away with my hands in my pockets again, trying to calm down. Okay, once I get to Ryume, I will _not_ lose my temper. I will talk calmly and try to fix things. It's happened before and I can fix it again. Just calm down.

Then I saw her. She was leaving her apartment and she had a bag over her shoulder. But it wasn't a traveling bag, just a small one. Not a purse either, she hates purses. I followed her and she saw me when she turned around. For a second or two, we just stared at each other. I finally snapped out of it and walked towards her. She put her triangle eyes on and turned her back to me. What the heck? What did I do? Absolutely nothing! That's what I did: absolutely nothing! "Hey, Ryume! What the heck?" I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder –a little too roughly- and turned her around to face me.

Her brown hair swirled in front of my face and I smelled the lavishing odor of the shampoo she used and then her amazing emerald eyes, which always sparkled. "What do you want?" She asked. "You didn't have to grab me." Her voice wasn't stern but it wasn't pleasant either. And I didn't help at all. I went straight to the point.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me? I just saved your life and I don't even get a thanks out of you? And now you're avoiding me? Ever heard of rude?" My voice accidentally rose and my grip on her shoulder tightened me her grimace. Oops.

"You have no reason to yell at me," She replied with emotion in her voice, but she wasn't loud. Why can't I do that? "And you were the one being rude. You act like I'm a toy. I'm not your prize, Hikuro. I'll let you know if I need an owner." Her eyes grew dark and she walked away once my grasp loosened.

Once she was clear of earshot, I yelled and punch the brick wall nearest to me, "Dammit! I'm such an idiot!" Why can't I do anything right? My best friend's angry at me, my other friends aren't here, it's my day off, and I have absolutely nothing to do. Ugh. This is going to be so boring!


	2. Chapter 2 The Intruder

"Hmm, well lookie here at Mr. Hot Stuff." A girl purred from her apartment building. She watched Hikuro sit in the sun in front of an ice cream store, playing with a kunai, flipping it in the air and catching it in different ways. Some children watched in awe. The girl flipped her neon pink hair, which was in a ponytail and smirked to herself. "I want him."

Then a plan formed in her head. An evil plan that would crush the girl with the long brown hair.

Ryume sighed as she grabbed a load of dirty plates and carried them to the back of the restaurant she worked at. Tsunade didn't have any missions for her so she decided to work for a bit instead. _She probably just didn't want me to get hurt…again._ Ryume thought to herself. She sighed again and took a sip from her soda. Then she looked up and saw Hikuro sitting at one of her tables. Not only had she been working, but also mentally kicking herself at how much of a jerk she was to Hikuro. _I should go apologize…_

Ryume walked towards Hikuro. He had a locket in his hand and kept flipping it open and close, over and over again. She looked over his shoulder and flinched. It was a picture of her in his arms, smiling when he kissed the top of her head. She stood behind him and hid her face.

Hikuro noticed someone behind him and turned around. His face should alarm and he instantly shut the locket. "Ryume? I thought you went on a mission… Hey, what's wrong?" He held his hands out towards her and grabbed her arm.

Ryume looked at him with a tear swelling up. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice breaking.

Hikuro's eyebrows went down and his eyes were calm and gentle, "Oh Ryume, no, I'm sorry. Come here." He took her hand and led her to a booth, setting her down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek against her head. "Sorry, I guess I said too much."

Ryume blubbered a reply, "But I acted like a jerk…"

"But that's the thing. You're _not_ a jerk. You're just in the best of moods is all," He swiped a tear off her cheek with his finger and kissed her forehead. "Now enough with the crying. We don't need any of that."

Ryume smiled and leaned against her best friend, "Thanks Hikuro." She said softly.

Hikuro kissed the top of her head and smiled softly.

Aw man it felt so good to fix things with Ryume. I was getting so worried that she might've been mad for a while. I guess she saw the locket she gave me and the picture of us in it. I always keep it with me. It's my treasure right next to Ryume: the jewel of my life. My best friend. My love. My life.

Of course, I've spilled my deep emotional feelings in front of her a few times and they always ended up being a dramatic scene with us making up (once we actually made-out) and asking for forgiveness. But other than all that, it's always worked out between us. It's like she was made for me. That's why I'll never let her go.

I've even tried leaving the village and Ryume for good. But she came after me right away risking everything for me. I could never forget that day. No one has ever in my life said such kind words to me and meant it. I love her.

So we just sat next to each other for a while, talking a bit and just relaxing. Her hair right under me was so soft to the touch I couldn't resist playing with it. She blushed. It was so cute. I love making her blush or laugh. It's like an angel's smile. Oh wait… She _is_ an angel. She's _my_ angel.

I thought about that and smiled to myself. Then a big group of people entered the restaurant. And of all places, they had to go to Ryume's section. She blew out a sigh and got up, out of my grasp. "Well that's my table. I should get back to work. Thank you Hikuro. You're the best." Then she smiled. That beautiful smile I always wanted to see on her face.

I nodded then grinned the grin she loved and leaped up hugging her again and making her blush pink. I pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant, glancing back at my dear Ryume who was flustered. She looked back at me with those amazing emerald eyes I always get lost into and turned pink again, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear while smiling. Man she was so pretty. If only she was mine. Not that damn Uchiha.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I walked to the training fields and trained a bit. But I eventually got hot so I stripped off my jacket. Good thing no chicks were around. They always try to flirt with me, especially at the pool. It's so dumb. Can't they see I'm taken when they see my arm around Ryume? So what if Mr. Uchiha just kissed her? She's still mine. No questions. End of story.

It was around an hour later when I decided to head on back to my apartment. Maybe even stop by Ryume's for some dinner. Her place was like a second home to me and I was there all the time. She cooked for me, gave me the most amazing cookies I've ever tasted, helped me out whenever I was injured from a mission, or even just to spend the night there. We didn't do anything unless I was eager, but I can't help it; I love her too much, no matter how much she gives me those unnoticing-used green puppy eyes. Although, I have to admit that sometimes I went there to make sure no one else was there. Sometimes it'd be her best friend Rynn or Risu or even Sasuke or Neji. I don't mind Neji. We were cool. Rynn just loves to tease me like crazy. We didn't get along at all for a while but now we're getting the hang of each other. Risu, Ino's sister (Ino's Ryume's enemy. Ino hates Ryume but Ryume plays the nice guy), is kinda confusing. I don't know if she likes me or not. She's always trying to correct me and get me irritated. But I've been with Ryume for too long so I'm not going to judge. But whenever I see Sasuke my blood boils. Especially when he's with Ryume with an arm around her or making any kind of gesture of even touching her. I hate him.

So I made it to Ryume's house and was about to knock on her apartment door when I thought that she might still be at work. It was a dinner rush and she was most likely helping out for the night. Then the door opened and I was facing Ryume who had a traveling bag over her shoulder. A bigger bag than the one before… a mission.

"Got a mission?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I was about to pass on a message for you because I'm in a rush." She talked while fast walking, obviously in a rush. "Kasaigaru needs my help with something. He said I'm the one for the task and I needed to go there right away."

"Ouch. I thought Kasaigaru could take care of anything." Kasaigaru was Ryume's guardian and a really important figure in the Leaf Village. Even in the Sand but he spent his most time everywhere, attending meetings and going on dangerous impossible missions. Everyone (including myself) thinks he's better than any Jounin in the Leaf village.

"Well it's probably going to be some training for me too. Something I need to work on."

I shrugged and followed her to the gates, watching her long brown hair flow behind her. I tried to control myself from picking her up into a bear hug and kissing her, telling her to forget about the mission. But I knew that wasn't possible. For one thing, she's extremely loyal to Kasaigaru and won't disobey him. Secondly, I need to learn to maintain my desire for her.

She stopped short and faced me smiling lightly. "Guess I'll see you later." She said almost sadly.

"Hey, hey. I know that look, what's up?" I said, twirling my finger in her hair.

"Well it's our time off and I didn't get to spend some time with you…I knew you were looking forward to it and it didn't work out." She looked down and bit her lip. She takes these promises things seriously.

"Then I guess you'll just have to hurry back, huh?" I said cheerfully, grinning. She looked up and nodded, smiling. I put my hand at the top of her head and pulled her close to me. "Just don't get hurt." I murmured in her hair, my cheek brushing against her. She gave me a friendly hug and nodded again, a real smile on her face. Yeah, she had fake smiles. Everyone hates it when she uses it. It usually meant she was hiding something emotional from everyone else and wanted to take care of it herself. She hates getting anyone involved in her problems.

I let go of Ryume and she waved back to me as she ran off, her fan bouncing lightly on her back. Her fan was her weapon of choice since she was trained by the profession Temari. In other words, her half-sister. Temari took her in when she was little and took care of her and Kasaigaru. Then she came to the Leaf Village. But that's a whole different story.

Anyways, I watched until she was out of view totally and decided to go take a nap. Had nothing else better to do. I got home and opened the door to my messy apartment. I wasn't an organized person and everyone knew that. Ryume sometimes comes in and cleans everything up, even making some dinner, but I keep urging her not to saying it was my responsibility. Then she'd laugh and her beautiful eyes would sparkle saying that she doesn't mind. She actually liked cleaning my place up and helping me out.

She's an angle.

Oh, wait, _my_ angle! Moving on, I flopped on my couch and turned the TV on. Nothing. I groaned loudly and closed my eyes, leaning back. It was around fifteen minutes later did I hear a knock on my door. Who the hell is knocking on my door? I've never gotten a visitor I didn't know before. And everyone I knew was out doing something. I ignored the knock and closed my eyes again. They ended up being flung back open as another knock sounded. Groaning again to myself, I got up lazily and walked to my door. What the hell? Ryume?

She stood on front of my door, dressed casually and smiling happily. Wow, really happily! "Uhh… Aren't you on a mission?"

She turned pink and avoided my eyes, "Um, I thought I'd spend time with you. To make up from before."

Whoa. Totally not what I was expecting. Ryume at my door asking for me to spend the day with her… just me and her… Aw man that'd be great. A grin flew on my face and I grabbed her hand, jerking her forward, flinging my door closed, and ran down the stairs with he laughing behind me. Oh yes!

The rest of the day went by really smoothly. We walked and talked, went out for dinner and ice cream, shopped for a bit and just hung out. It was pretty nice except for one thing. She was unusually happy. Waaaay too happy. Her eyes kept sparkling and were always bright with energy like herself. It was almost…kinda creepy. Then she asked to go to the bathroom. I said it was fine and that I'd wait. I needed to think about why the hell she was acting like that. Ugh, great, more thinking.

The brown haired girl entered the bathroom at a small store and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bright energetic eyes furrowed and turned evil as she grinned and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and the supposed-to-be-Ryume turned into the pink haired girl from before, spying on Hikuro.

She chuckled sinisterly, "This is perfect. With Ryume out of the way, Hikuro thinks I'm her! Soon he'll be all mine and the real Ryume can go to hell for all I care." She grinned again and dressed herself up as the fake Ryume once more.

Ryume was in there for a while and I was getting kind of worried… She was unusually energetic and there must've been a reason for it. I sighed. She's probably worried about something, covering it up with a big smile, and is probably getting worked up over it in the bathroom. Aw man.

Then I saw a girl heading to the bathroom. Sweet, my luck. I politely asked her if she could check up on a brown-haired girl for me in the bathroom by the name of Ryume. She didn't mind, luckily, and went off behind the door. I waited for a minute or two before I saw the door open again and Ryume step out, still happy. But she toned down a bit on the too-big-of-a-smile thing. I smiled back at her and took her hand, walking her out of the store and outside where a slight breeze picked up. It was a pretty nice night.

I felt Ryume lean against me, her hand still in mine, and I walked her to her apartment. I would've liked to stay but I think something was bothering her so I'll leave her alone for the night. We reached her front door and she turned to face me, still smiling with her sparkling eyes.

"Good night My Dear," I said to her, feeling my face soften while I gazed at her.

"Sleep tight," She said. Weird, she's never said that before.

Then she leaned up and kissed me.

Whoa what a feeling! Being kissed by Ryume was magic. Too bad it was just a peck on the lips but it worked out for me! She smiled again and disappeared behind her door, pausing to give me a cute finger wave.

I walked back to my apartment silently, recalling the day's events. Strange at how so many things have happened all in one day. Eh, I was used to it. It wasn't until I flopped back on my coach, closed my eyes, and remember something that was unusual.

Ryume doesn't do finger waves.


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

So two days passed by. Everything was normal except for Ryume's strange behavior. Something was definitely up and I wanted to find out. I tried asking Neji but he said he thought Ryume went on a mission. I told him that she decided not to go and he gave me a look saying _You're kidding, right?_ Then he got busy and abandoned the subject. No answers there. So doing what I hate doing, I started to think about it at a table where Ryume works. I didn't know where she was this morning but I just needed some time for myself.

I'd ordered what I always get. A cinnamon smoothie, thing. Cinnamon is my favorite thing ever to eat. Cinnamon cookies, cake, toothpaste, gum, anything, you name it. I took a sip outta that and leaned against the back of my chair. Once I leaned all the way back with my head hanging off the back of the chair, I came eye to eye with Ryume who was smiling. I did a small low yelp and came back up, facing her still in my chair.

"Hey Hikuro!" She said happily. You know, I was getting a bit annoyed of the unusual happiness.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly asked. Oops, not too smart of me.

She frowned and stared at me, "Why you ask?"

I shrugged. Didn't know I'd get this far. I was hoping for a straight answer, but that was never going to happen with Ryume. "I dunno. You've just unusually happy lately."

"You don't like me happy?" She sat down across from me and stared at me, the smile gone for once in the past two to three days.

But the question got me off guard, "What? No, no! I always want you to be happy. It's just that I've never seen you this happy before is all. But it's all good." I laughed weakly while scratching the back of my head; something I do whenever I'd just made a mistake and was trying to cover it up. Go me. Hikuro super detective.

So I spent the rest of the day with her again, just walking around the village and talking. She kept staring at me like she wanted something. I felt pretty guilty that I still had no idea what she wanted. It sucked having someone you love hiding something yet hoping someone would help them out. I did a mental sigh and acted normal. Didn't want her worrying about me worrying about her. She does that a lot. But she didn't notice anything and kept walking.

Then I stopped short and grabbed Ryume's hand, pulling her back towards me. She looked up at me, confused, then followed my suspicious stare to the entrance gates. There, in front of the gates talking to Kotetsu, was a Ryume look-alike. Except, she looked exactly like Ryume. Brown hair, slim body, fan on her back, black gloves, bandages on her left arm, black and red boots, same outfit as usual: the clothes she wears on a mission with battle in it. I looked back down at the Ryume I've been with for the past three days. What the hell?

She stared at the Ryume in front of the gates and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You know her?"

"No." She muttered, still staring at her. "She looks exactly like me." She said quietly.

"Yeah I know." I muttered back, "Let's get a closer look." I took a step forward but was pulled back by Ryume.

"No! Don't go! She might be dangerous."

"What the hell, Ryume? I can take a girl." Why was she worrying like that. Usually she'd just shake her head and let me go.

"It's not that…" She said sadly, looking down. Then a tear rolled down her cheek. Crap!

"Hey, hey! Why the water? Come on Ryume, don't cry!" I hugged her with her face against me.

Then a voice came from behind me, "Hikuro…?"

Ryume?

I turned around and faced the Ryume look-alike. "Who do you think you are to make yourself look like Ryume?" I almost yelled, pointing a finger-less glove at her. That was it. I snapped and was too confused as it is. I was tired of thinking and just wanted some damn answers.

She was taken back and held her palms up, "What are you talking about? And who's-" She gasped. She stared at the Ryume under my other arm and her arms fell to her side.

"Umm… Hikuro, who's that?" The stranger asked.

"This is Ryume. Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"What? Ryume? But I'm Ryume. I went on a mission, remember?" She was totally confused and I laughed because she was a pretty good actor. Too bad she didn't know that I knew everything that was going on.

"Pfft. Yeah right. You said yourself that you came back." I hugged Ryume closer to me. She snuggled against me and glared at the look-alike.

"I never said that. I went to help Kasaigaru. But he said he never needed me. It was all somehow a mistake so I helped out everyone else with Sasuke. After that, I came back here since they were all done. They should be here soon-"

I cut her off. "I don't need your story. It's all fake anyway."

"What do you mean fake? I'm telling the truth." She replied.

Ryume wriggled out of my grasp and marched up to the look-alike. "Stop lying to Hikuro you jerk. Just take the mask off and show us who you really are before I get really angry." She glared at her.

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about." The look-alike said. Then all of a sudden, Ryume raised her hand, brought it back, and slapped her in the face. The girl was shocked and took a step back while holding her red cheek. Damn. That was hard.

"Nice." I said. She smiled and went back to me but was stopped short as the girl grabbed her arm and twirled her back towards her, her eyes fierce. And the really weird part was that those were Ryume's real eyes. Weird.

"Listen to me," She said sternly, her voice hard, " Who are you? I know you're just acting like me, now what so you want?"

Then Ryume cried out in pain, "Ow! Let go of me! She's hurting my arm!" I rushed up to her and jerked her back towards me, "Don't you dare touch her ass-hole!" I spit, getting in front of her while yelling at the fake.

Once I yelled at her, she looked at me with surprised and sad eyes. Her eyes softened and she relaxed, standing up straight and looking at me straight in the face, examining me. "You think she's me?" She asked.

Ryume had enough. "That's it! I've had enough of your stupidity!" And she grabbed her hair and jerked it. Whoa! Ryume was pissed at the fake!

The fake yelled an 'ow' and tried to get out of her grasp. After a while of turning around and arguing and fighting, some people had gathered around and I started to panic. I didn't know which one was the real Ryume.

"What is going on here?" A soft yet stern voice came from behind me. Everyone stopped and turned to see Neji walking towards us holding a bag of something. He paused in mid-step and stared at the Ryumes. "What on earth…?" He breathed.

"One of them is an imposter." I said simply.

"Yes, I'm aware." He said, obviously ignoring me, nearing the two girls.

The one with the red cheek and slightly messy hair edged forward, holding her cheek, "Neji! What happened here? I just got back from a mission and Hikuro says that look-alike is me."

"That's because she is Ryume you dumbass. We don't need you. Get lost." I said. Idiot. I hate stupid people. But hey I wanted to get my point straight!

Then she stared at me and her lip trembled slightly. She bit her lip and looked away. Ugh, great. Fake tears. But gullible Neji fell for it. He dropped her bag and went straight to fakie. Ryume went to me and cringed to my arm. She was getting annoyed too.

"Hush now, Ryume." He said to the girl. "It's all right. I know who you are." This made her look up at him with watery eyes. She held herself for a minute then looked over at me.

I resisted the urge to doubt that it wasn't her. Her beautiful eyes had a beautiful tear run down her cheek and fall slowly to the ground. The whole time she looked at me, I'd held my breath. Ryume shook my arm and I snapped back to reality. She whispered one word to me, "Genjutsu." I nodded and glared back at the girl who turned back away with Neji coming to her, holding her.

Great, I'd just made an idiot out of myself and almost gave in into a girl who wasn't the real girl I loved.

Then to make everything jolly better, Mr. Uchiha, Rynn, Risu, Kinaga, Itazura, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinate, and Shino all entered the gates and went straight to us. Rynn and Risu instantly ran to us and stopped, looking from the fake with Neji, to me and Ryume.

"What the hell is going on?" Rynn burst out, her extremely long blonde hair swishing as she turned her head back and forth. She's the one I didn't get along with too well.

Risu kept blinking while staring at one Ryume, then the other. Her finger went up weakly and she said almost feebly, "Two… Ryumes?"

My pals Itazura (who has a big crush on Rynn) and Kinaga (who liked Risu) came up behind them with Naruto. Itazura raised his eyebrow at me, his long black and red streaked hair covering part of his face like mine. Except mine was stringier. Just pointing that out. Soon enough, everyone was there, staring at us. The fake covered her face and looked away. Ha. Busted.

Sasuke suddenly growled. Everyone looked at him and found him glaring directly at me, his black eyes burning into me. I glared right back. "Got a problem, Uchiha?"

"Yes." He said nastily.

"I'm listening." I said, keeping my cool, but still clearly angry.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, finally turning his gaze to fakey.

"Wrong one dumbass." I almost laughed and brought Ryume closer to me. "This is the real one. She's been with me for three days.

"Impossible." Shikamaru said. "Ryume was helping us out on a mission. She wasn't here in the Leaf Village."

"Well looks like you've been working with the wrong Ryume."

Rynn coughed under her breath and said very quietly, "That's not what Sasuke's seen…"

I gave her look. What she said had two meanings to it. One if you didn't know her too well. The other was if you did know her and felt like hitting her on the back of the head at that very moment. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I say this is the real Ryume." I said and hugged her again. She stayed quiet, observing everyone's reaction.

Akamaru (or mutt) jumped out of dog-boy's jacket and ran to the fake who was still with Neji. He sniffed her then barked for dog-boy. "Well," Kiba said, "Looks like that's the real Ryume."

"Yeah right." I said.

He shrugged and walked over to her asking if she was all right. She didn't answer. She just stared at me. Our eyes met and she looked away, her eyes building up slowly again.

Soon, Shino, Hinata, Rynn, Risu, Kinaga, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru were all at the fake's side. Sakura and Ino went to my side, unsure at the turn of events. Itazura was still in the middle. My best friend other than Ryume. Then I can't believe it! He stared at me, shook his head, and went to the other side. Rynn gave him a high-five and stuck her tongue out at me.

Soon everyone was waiting for my answer. I was about to give a smart remark when Kasaigaru appeared in his human form. Here's the thing with Kasaigaru. He's normally a big-ass wolf but recently learned how to transform into a human. Kind of like a jutsu. But this particular one can only be learned by his breed or whatever. Anyways, he stepped out of his poof of smoke and walked straight to me. Now, I'm a pretty tall guy. But this guy is freaking tall! Too tall! So he glared down at me and snarled.

"You stupid kid." He growled. Then he glared down at the Ryume who still had a hold of my arm. "And you," he said, "You have no right to perform such action. You're causing a lot of problems at the moment. I suggest you fix things _right now_ before I _force_ you to."

Geez, does he _ENJOY_ talking like that?

I stepped in front of her, blocking her from his view, "Listen, this is your own Ryume you're talking to."

"Don't be stupid you idiot." He snarled again. "I share a very powerful bond with Ryume and I know where she's at right now at this very moment. Right now she's with all her _true _friends who know who she is. But not one of her best friends. Oh no. He's been calling her names and ignoring the facts of all the things he doesn't want to believe."

He stopped and there was a silence. Rynn broke the silence and started making 'woo hoo' noises and everyone else joined in and started clapping. I stared at them, lost for words. Ryume next to me was quiet and wouldn't look at Kasaigaru in the face. Then I caught sight of the possibly-fake Ryume moving away from the crowd, still holding her cheek. I saw her wipe her eyes and keep walking.

Then my eyes met Sasuke. He had a death glare set upon me. His mind made up. He walked to the other Ryume, dragged her back to the group and hugged her tightly from the side while she kept trying to hide her face.

I zoned everyone out (who were still yelling at me) and thought for a moment. Yeah, so what I hate thinking. This was important. I'm missing something…

Okay, this Ryume was always too happy. Her eyes sparkled too much, too much smiling. And what's she doing now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ryume wouldn't be doing that. She wouldn't just be standing there doing nothing. And what about her and Kasaigaru's bond? That's a fact and I missed it. Kasaigaru's right about that one… But what about everyone else?

I came back to reality and looked back down at the Ryume near me. Kasaigaru had taken a step back and was observing me. He nodded to me. I swear that guy can read minds. Then I looked over to the other Ryume who was still trying to hide her tears. I walked over to her and everyone stared at me. The sudden change in volume made the supposedly-real Ryume look over. Once I got to her, she was halfway turned around so I took that opportunity to grab her and take a good look at her. She tried to get free but I held her to firmly. Sasuke gritted his teeth at me and tried to get me, but Kasaigaru held him back. Did I mention that that guy was freaking fast?

"Look at me." I said to her. She stopped squirming and looked into my brown and golden-rimmed eyes. I stared right back into her amazing green emerald eyes. Her long lashes and cheek wet from tears. Her hair partially in her face from trying to cover herself. Her slightly parted lips I wanted to taste that very moment…

Another tear slid down her cheek as she awaited my answer. I sighed without shifting my eyes away from hers. I let her go and walked back to the old Ryume I was with before.

Everyone let out a big "HUUUUUUH????" as I walked back to her. Everyone but Kasaigaru, that is. All he did was smirk and let go of Sasuke who'd calmed down, watching, observing, and thinking.

I reached the old Ryume and she put on a big smile while running towards me, arms out to embrace me. I stopped and waited for her with no expression on my face. Once she was about a foot away from me, I grabbed her arms, turned her around, and locked her arms behind her back so she was on her knees with her back facing me.

"Hikuro! W-what are you doing? Let me go! That hurts! Let go!" She cried out. She squirmed but all I did was tighten my grip. Everyone behind me cheered and patted me on the back. But I was not happy. I was way too pissed to be celebrating just yet. I gritted my teeth and flipped the fake over roughly and she fell on her back. I stood over her and showed my teeth.

"You tried to hurt Ryume and turn me against her. The one of my life. Who do you think you are to do that? Who the hell are you? And you better come up with a good answer before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Then my anger slipped and I lunged at her. Luckily Itazura and Kinaga were behind me to pull me back. They struggled to hold me back and dragged me away from the fake with me still trying to get at her. "Get that trash out of my sight!"

The fake Ryume poofed and a pink haired girl appeared. All the clothes on her were too short and showed too much skin. Slut. I gritted my teeth even more and mentally tortured myself for thinking that this thing was Ryume and I'd chosen her instead of my real Ryume. What a fool I really am.

"I can't help it…" She started and explained the reason why she did it. She did it for fun and 'wanted me'. That and her name, Kim, were the only things I got out of her. My gaze shifted to Ryume while she kept talking. Sasuke had his arms around her and had his lips at the top of her head, muttering something. Her face was hidden against him and she felt Sasuke look up at me. He just stared at me. Kasaigaru had probably told him to go easy on me. Damn it.

Ryume looked at me. Our eyes locked and I went over to her, my whole body slumped. "Ryume…" I whispered.

She bit her lip and another tear slid down her cheek. She turned away. Sasuke flinched once he saw the tear and waited for my reaction. The instant I saw it, I had her in my arms with my face buried in her beautiful soft hair. "Ryume I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I don't know how you deal with me but I'm so happy you do. Thank you so much and I'm so sorry." My voice broke. "I'm so sorry…"

Then the feeling of her arms wrap around me made my insides warm up. I hugged her tighter and felt tears build up. I'm the worst. How can she stand me? How can I still be standing here with all her friends having different opinion about me and the one she loves hates me. How am I still standing here with her in my arms? Whatever it was, I'm glad I can still be with her.

"Hikuro." She breathed in my ear.

"Yes My Dear." I breathed back.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me. Thank you."

And a tear spilled. Crap. I was tearing up in front of Sasuke. I sneaked a glance at him but he was concentrated on Ryume. Kasaigaru motioned for him to leave us alone and he hesitated. Then he made a 'tsk' sound, flipped his head away angrily, and walked off not caring to find out what's going to happen next.

Kasaigaru appeared next to us and he put a hand on Ryume's head. She looked up with her sad face and hugged Kasaigaru too. He put his hand back on her head and petted her hair. "Shh, it's all right. Why don't you head on back home? I made sure it's all cleaned up. I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you." She said and went back to me.

I took her hand in mine and we walked back to her apartment. The minute we entered her living room, she sat on the couch and put her head against a pillow, tired. It was getting late and I was tired myself. This whole week was a mess. The whole thing was ridiculous but I was so happy to be back with Ryume. I sat down next to her and put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and put my cheek against it so we were leaning against each other.

"Hikuro?" She said after a few minutes.

"Yes Cupcake?" Another nickname for her, which she usually got embarrassed by.

"You're not angry, are you?"

I couldn't answer that question. I was angry. I was angry at myself and at how stupid I was. But If I told her that, she'd get worried and try to share my pain. I couldn't let that happen. "It matters what you mean." I said.

"Seriously, Hikuro." She said tiredly. She was too tired for avoiding the question.

"Honestly, I can't give you a straight answer."

"I have an idea." She said, putting an arm around me, snuggling against the side of my chest. "How about we forget this day ever happened?" She said. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling. Wow, really tired. She must've done extra work while on the fake mission.

I smiled, feeling my old self come back. The happy, teasing side. I grabbed her waist and brought her on her back on the couch. She opened her eyes and gazed at me. I grinned down from over her and went for her neck. I muttered against her skin, "I agree." Then I kissed her neck, moving up to her jaw line then her lips. I stopped and hovered above her. Her face was pink and her eyes were closed from embarrassment. I smiled and lightly brushed my lips against hers. I sighed through my nose and lied down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She grabbed a line of my shirt and snuggled against me, her head under my chin. I went down and kissed her forehead. I loved her so much.

Then the next thing I knew, we were both fast asleep right next to each other. Oh how I miss the feeling of her always being right next to me without any worry of anything. Oh how much I love my jewel.


	4. Chapter 4 Happy EndingXTRA

The next morning, I was awakened by the smell of breakfast all around me. I opened my eyes and remembered the day be fore's events. I was still on Ryume's couch but there was no Ryume with me. Stretching, I look behind the couch and into the kitchen where I found Ryume cooking. Her back was to me and I was tempted. It was too perfect. I crept up behind her quietly and snaked my arms slowly around her slim waist, enjoying the moment of having her hair in my face and behind against her.

"Morning Kuro-Kun." She said a smiled. Ahh, that proud true smile. How I've missed that.

"Good morning Cupcake." I said and put my lips to her ear making her turn red and flustered. She faced me and started to talk rather quickly.

"Uhh, so what do you want for breakfast? I have eggs, pancakes, waffles, milk-" I put a finger to her lips, cutting her off.

I bent down to her eye level and made my lips hover above hers, "Can I have you instead?" I whispered hungrily.

Her face was a tomato and looked like she was about to faint. She was frozen in place and staring at me in embarrassment. "Umm, no, I'm not on the menu Hikuro."

"Aww." I said and hung my head. "Can you be added to the menu?"

She laughed at me and smiled, "Sorry, not possible." She said and wagged a finger in my face.

I grabbed her hand leaned against her making her lean against the counter. Her smile turned into a straight line, confused at my next move. I grinned and planted my lips onto hers. It felt so damn good to be with her again. Ryume. My love. How I wish I could be with her forever.

Then a knock came from the door. I groaned loudly and hung my head. Ryume chuckled and gave me a quick hug before going to the door. She opened it to Kasaigaru and he stepped inside.

"Isn't it a bit weird for you to be knocking on your own door?" I asked. I mean seriously. Wouldn't that feel weird…? I gotta try that one day…

Kasaigaru was in his wolf form and he raised an eyebrow at me. His back was a little higher than Ryume's waist and his black and blue fur covered his whole body. A crest thing with a moon on it was embedded on his chest and his neon-like green eyes glistened. "Do you want me to interrupt you two?" He said smartly.

I opened my mouth but decided not to say anything. It wouldn't be too smart. For one thing, he was right. Second, if I back-talked him, he wouldn't be too happy. And third, even if I did back talk him, he'd win. He _always_ wins. Not sure how that works out but you're not supposed to question it. I tried. Didn't work out too well… Like I said, he always wins.

"So," he began, "Miss Kim was sent to Tsunade's office and comes to show that she's been doing stuff like this for a while." Me and Ryume exchanged glances and continued to listen. "So she was sent back home, me escorting her." He showed his huge fangs in his smirk and looked at _ME_! What the heck? Why me?! What'd I do! Man this guy creeps me out!

Ryume giggled, "Stop teasing him Kasaigaru."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. Anyways, that's pretty much it. Just wanted to let you know… and I wanted to make sure Mr. Atsukai didn't get too carried away over his Sweet Ryume." He said looking over at me.

I grinned and dragged Ryume towards me again. "I can't help it. She's too… amazing"

"Wise boy. Good thing you didn't say something else." Kasaigaru rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I grinned again and dug my face into her neck, kissing her all over. Did I mention she can be ticklish? She started to giggle and squirm making us both laugh and enjoy ourselves. Then I interrupted everything and kissed her again. This time more deeply and passionately. With more emotion and love. Because nothing could ever describe how much I love her.


End file.
